


[Арт] Подтвердить без отмены

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Red_Sally



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси «...и оставь серебро», не успевшаяся к выкладке.Мы восстанавливаем справедливость, потому чтотакойтекст должен быть проиллюстрирован. Не может не.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Союз Спасения: Деанон





	[Арт] Подтвердить без отмены

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...и оставь серебро](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868089) by [fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020), [Fred1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975). 



> _Готов подтвердить свои слова безо всякой отмены._   
>  _Хоть на очной ставке, хоть в допросных пунктах – как будет угодно Комитету..._

  
  


  
  



End file.
